Pokemon GO Mafia
| image = File:PokemonGoMafia.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = GMaster479 & DarthMask | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 15-08-2016 | winningfaction = Mystic & Instinct | roster = #, player #SparrowHawk #araver #Plasmid #Darth Nox #Maurice #Slick #Nana7 #Boquise #Prof. Templeton #Jay Gold #Xylira #Okosan #Framm18 #Phaze #dee | first = Phaze | last = SparrowHawk & dee | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on his own design (see also Pokemon Mafia and Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn). It was co-hosted by DarthMask It began on August 15th, 2016 and ended in a Team Instinct and Team Mystic win in N10 (September 1st, 2016). Game Mechanics This is a 3-faction Mafia game belonging to Hybrid games. A 3 way battle between Team Valor, Team Instinct and Team Mystic, with each team starting with 2 Pokemon and being able to recruit from there. Rules CANDIES: *Each first stage Pokemon gets 3 candies per night and 3 candies per day. *Each second stage Pokemon evolved from 25 candies (Gloom, Haunter, and Kadabra) gets 6 candies per night and 6 candies per day. *Each team is awarded 3 candies that can be used on any Pokemon per number of members. *Candies are awarded at the beginning of each cycle and Pokemon can choose to evolve the cycle that they have enough candies to do so. Role Description Team Valor: Has EITHER RID Kill or RID Recruit each night. WINCON: Last team standing. *Moltres: Valor Gym Leader: Block *Flareon: Valor Team Member: Spy Team Instinct: Has EITHER RID Kill or RID Recruit each night. WINCON: Last team standing. *Zapdos: Instinct Gym Leader: Block *Jolteon: Instinct Team Member: Spy Team Mystic: Has EITHER RID Kill or RID Recruit each night. WINCON: Last team standing. *Articuno: Mystic Gym Leader: Block *Vaporeon: Mystic Team Member: Spy Other Pokemon: Independent until captured by a team WINCON: If not recruited, evolve yourself to your final evolution stage with no help. When this happens you win the game but are still alive and can't be recruited anymore. *Zubat: Supersonic: Redirect (Passive) **Golbat (50 candies): Confuse Ray: Redirect (Active) *Magikarp: Splash: Vanilla **Gyrados (50 candies): Hyper Beam: Kill every other night *Clefairy: Metronome: Dice Roll action (1: Block 2: Spy 3: Redirect 4: Kill 5. Recruit 6. Splash) **Clefable (50 candies): Moonblast: Trap for Night/Day *Weedle: Poison Sting: Can sting one person at night. Stinging twice in a row blocks them. **Kakuna (12 candies): Harden: Can't be killed at night ***Beedrill (25 candies): Poison Jab: Can sting 1 person per night. 2nd sting kills them. *Caterpie: String Shot: Slows down a person (blocks their action and forces it to happen the following night) **Metapod (12 candies) Harden: Can't be lynched ***Butterfree (25 candies): Sleep Powder: Blocks their action, 50% chance of sleeping through the day *Pidgey: Gust: Pushes them to a different target (redirect) **Pidgeotto (12 candies): Aerial Ace: Swoops in and steals an action from any player to use the next night. ***Pidgeot (25 candies): Mirror Move. Can RID copy any role and use it that night *Abra: Teleport: Teleports away from any kills at night **Kadabra (25 candies): Future Sight: Can choose a Pokemon to block the following night (Calls Block N3, block happens N4) ***Alakazam (50 candies) Psychic: Predicts an action of a Pokemon. If correct, controls that action and forces it somewhere else *Gastly: Hypnosis. Chooses someone at night to sleep through the vote so their vote doesn't count. *Edited for clarification* **Haunter (25 candies): Dream Eater. Chooses someone to sleep through the vote and their role is revealed to Haunter ***Gengar (50 candies): Nightmare. Secretly controls any persons vote they want and can switch it. *Oddish: Sweet Scent: 50% chance of evading an action **Gloom (25 candies): Mega Drain: Steals the action of anyone who attacks it. 50% of using it the following night ***Vileplume (50 candies): Petal Dance: Kill every night, but 50% chance of getting confused and hitting a different target Host's Summary Winning Faction MVP: maurice Team Instinct: *Phaze - Jolteon *Okosan - Zapdos *Darth Nox - Butterfree *Prof. Templeton - Golbat *Framm18 - Gyarados *dee - Vileplume Team Mystic: *Maurice - Articuno *SparrowHawk - Vaporeon *Plasmid - Gengar *araver - Kakuna Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 End of Game Roster #SparrowHawk - Vaporeon #araver - Weedle / Kakuna - lynched D8 #Plasmid - Gastly / Haunter / Gengar - lynched D7 #Darth Nox - Caterpie / Metapod / Butterfree - RID Killed N7 by Mystic #Maurice - Articuno - RID Killed N10 by Instinct #Slick - Moltres - lynched D4 #Nana7 - Flareon - RID Killed N9 by Mystic #Boquise - Clefairy - lynched D6 #Prof. Templeton - Zubat / Golbat - RID Killed N8 by Mystic #Jay Gold - Pidgey / Pidgeotto - killed N4 by Gyarados #Xylira - Abra - lynched D9 #Okosan - Zapdos - RID Killed N10 by Mystic #Framm18 - Magikarp / Gyarados - lynched D5 #Phaze - Jolteon - lynched D3 #dee - Oddish / Gloom / Vileplume Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames